Dark
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Done for a challenge. "Kagome, what if I wasn't your boyfriend anymore?" Her breath caught in her throat. 'No, this isn't happening. What is this? What did I do? Oh my God does he not love me anymore' R&R Please.


This is for a challenge over at Deviantart. It is also the sequel to my other story **School**.

I had some people ask me why Inuyasha was so... affectionate towards Kagome. Well it's cause that's how I WANT him to be. This is a FANFICTION so I can make him however I want him to be.

Whenever I pictured Inuyasha in the modern world, I see him as the loud mouth bad boy with a attitude problem that only Kagome could control. And since these fics were short I didn't have enough room to have him interact with other people so you could see that.

Anyway R&R Please

I do not own Inuyasha, I just use him for my amusement :-3

Kagome was so glad Inuyasha had talked her into playing hooky today. The day was overcast, and getting darker by the minute. But even if the sun didn't shine today, she couldn't care less. She had all the sunshine she needed walking right next to her... Okay so that was corny, but she meant every word of it.

Inuyasha had done just as he said he was going to. He had taken her mind completely off the fight she had with her father that morning. By the early afternoon she forgotten she even had a fight. He took her to an arcade, where they played games until their fingers were numb. Then he took her out for lunch and milkshakes, and now they were walking hand in hand towards a park that was settled between both of their houses. It was someplace they would frequently meet up at to go out or when they sunk out of the house after hours just to see each other.

"I had such a good time today Inuyahsa. Thank you for this." She hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Glad to do it babe. It's a good thing Sesshomaru knows how to run a business. I'd never have any money if I had to rely on that damn Ramen shop. They cut my hours back again for next week."

"Man that sucks. But at lest you have some independence. I tried to talk Dad into letting me get a part time job for extra money, but noooo. 'Just concentrate on your studies so you can get into a good collage'. Ugh, sometimes he pisses me off."

"Awe babe, don't be so hard on the guy. He loves you and just wants what's best for you. Though sometimes I think he has no clue what that is since he okay'ed me to be your boyfriend." She playfully punched him in the side.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're a wonderful boyfriend."

"You're such a pretty little liar."

"Am not!" The arrived at the park and Kagome sat down on one of the benches. "You're amazing and you know it."

Inuyasha just sat down next to her and put his arm around her without saying a thing. The sky was getting darker, she was about to suggest that they head to one of their houses when Inuyasha turned her to face him.

"Kagome, what if I wasn't your boyfriend anymore?" Her breath caught in her throat.

_No, this isn't happening. What is this? What did I do?_ Oh my God does he not love me anymore? Tears sprung to her eyes before she even had time to blink.

"Inuya-"

"Oh, Kagome, that's not what I mean! Shit." He pulled her to him and hugged her for a few minutes until the tears stopped. "Man I guess I should have thought that one out more." She pulled back and whipped the last remaining tears off her face.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you talking about? You scared me half to death." He kissed her forehead and bent down on the ground in front her. He took both of her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Kagome, I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but this morning when I saw you looking so down, I made up my mind." He let go of one of her hands and pulled a little box out of his pocket. Her breath caught again in her throat, but this time for a whole other reason. "Now this isn't EXACTLY what you think, but it's close enough." He flipped open the top, and inside of the box was a little silver ring with a gold streak running along the middle.

"This is a promise ring. I can't afford a real engagement ring at the moment, and I highly doubt that your father would would be so approving of us getting engaged right outa high school. But I want you to know that once we graduate from collage and get our selves settled, I'm going to marry you. And we're gonna have a swat team of babies to drive your parents and my brother insane." He slipped the ring on her left ring finger as he talked. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks once again, but this time they were happy tears. She understood now. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore, he was her fiancee now.

"Awe come on babe, haven't you cried enough for today?" He asked with a small chuckle. He got up and sat back down on the bench next to her just as the skys opened up. They were drenched in seconds, though nether one of them noticed.

"You know damn well I'm crying cause I'm happy."

"I know, but it still bugs me, so knock it off already will ya?" She punched him in the chest.

"Jerk."

"Yeah, but I'm your Jerk."

"Yes, you always have been, and you always will be." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips as thunder clapped in the distance.

It didn't matter if it rained on them for days. The darkness could swallow them up whole. Because no matter how dark it became around her, she had her own personal sun right by her side.


End file.
